bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pridak
Pridak to jeden z sześciu Barraki. Lubi cicho dryfować nad swoimi nic nieprzypuszczającymi ofiarami zanim uderzy z prędkością błyskawicy. Nawet najtwardsza zbroja jest niczym dla jego ostrych zębów. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest skłonność do wpadania w gwałtowny gniew. Pridak został zesłany do Dołu jakieś 79.100 lat temu. Wydostał się i planował zemstę na dawnych wrogach. Pridak to bezdyskusyjny władca Barraki od ponad 80 000 lat. Jego umysł jest tak ostry jak zęby. Potwornie szybki pod wodą - doskonała maszyna do zabijania. Jest bardzo skłonny do przemocy, gdy trzeba wymusić dyscyplinę - oprócz oślepienia jednego oka Kalmaha, kiedyś odgryzł Nocturnowi rękę. Uczy się na swoich błędach. Ekspert w wymuszeniach. Uważa się za stworzonego do posiadania potęgi i sądzi że mógłby wyzwać nawet Makutę. Nie ma wyrzutów sumienia czy żalu dla czegokolwiek co robi. Ma gorący temperament, ale myśli praktycznie - nie widzi powodu by zabijać Matoran gdy nie przynosi to korzyści (i tylko dzięki temu Mahri Nui jeszcze istnieje). Ale jeśli coś by na tym zyskał, ze spokojem nakazałby zniszczenie całej wioski i spokojnie usnął tej samej nocy. Dowodzi armią rekinów Takea. thumb|left|Pridak z prototypem broni. Historia Pridak był kiedyś niewolnikiem BoM. Miał rządzić małą, bezużyteczną strefą, ale to wystarczyło, aby wzbudzić w nim pragnienie posiadania większej władzy. Wyzwolił się spod władzy BoM i rozpoczął życie jako zdobywca. Z pomocą pozostałych 5 Barraki założyli Ligę Sześciu Królestw, która podporządkowała sobie większość znanego wszechświata Bionicle. Przed wykonaniem ostatecznego najazdu na Metru Nui (by przejąć władzę nad światem) Pridak i reszta zostali złapani i skazani przez BoM na śmierć. Ale tuż przed egzekucją pojawił się Botar i zabrał ich do Dołu. W czasie Wielkiego Kataklizmu Dół się zawalił, a Pridak i reszta uciekli do oceanu, thumb gdzie przemienili się w obecną formę. Gdy Ignika spadła do oceanu, Pridak dowiedział się o tym i zaatakował łódź Defilaka, Gar, Idris i Sardy gdy badali głębiny oceanu. Zabrał Defilaka i resztę do swojej twierdzy, gdzie wypytał ich o maskę. Potem podążał za (fałszywymi) wskazówkami Defilaka gdzie jest Maska. W tym czasie 100-metrowy Węgorz zaatakował Mahri Nui. Wraz z Mantaxem popłynęli go zatrzymać. Dwójka Barraki spotkała Carapara i Ehleka, wraz z Brutaką, zmutowanym na tyle by oddychać pod wodą. Wkrótce potem czwórka Barraki odnalazła w jaskini Kalmaha i Dekara z Igniką. Pridak kazał Wielkiej Kałamarnicy zabrać Brutakę i zabić go, a sam wyrwał Maskę Dekarowi, powodując, że wielki strumień światła ogarnął cały ocean. Spowodowało to zwiększenie jego żądzy krwi i wściekłości. 0 * Gdy w Dole pojawili się Toa Mahri, Pridak walczył z nimi o Ignikę i zakończyło się pozostaniem w Dole. * Obecnie Barraki zostali uwolnieni z otchłani przez Hydraxona który dostał taki rozkaz od Helryx *Potem Pridak razem ze swoją armią złożoną z byłych mrocznych łowców Vortixx i paru Skakdi zniszczyli jedną z fortec bractwa *Pridak wysłał resztę barraków do fortecy mrocznych łowców z wiadomością że Barraki wiedzą że TSO ma fiolki z wirusem makuty Kojola oraz z ofertą współpracy Cechy i Umiejętności Pridak jest zabójczo szybki i silny,jest również bezwzględny. Statystyki Za kulisami * Pridak bazuje na rekinie - wielkiej, mięsożernej rybie żyjącej wiele lat i będącej zagrożeniem dla wszystkiego, co się rusza - także człowieka. Informacje o secie thumb|left|150 px Pridak został wydany jako set w lutym 2007. Jako broń posiada Miotacz Kałamarnic i trzy ostrza zębów rekinów (jedno ostrze jest płetwą). Pridak to pierwszy średni set posiadający ruchome biodra. Wykorzystuje się go do zrobienia Zyglaka. Cytaty *''Pridak uśmiechnął się. Rekiny zbliżały się, pożądając polowania.'' ** Wiesz, gdzie jesteś, Toa? - spytał. - Na terenach łowieckich Takea. Dno pod tobą jest śmietniskiem ciał istot nie dość szybkich, aby uciec. Uważasz, że jesteś dosyć szybki? ** Nie muszę być - powiedział Toa Lodu. - Dopóki jestem dosyć potężny, aby walczyć. Używając swej mocy, zmienił wodę wokół Pridaka i Takadoxa w bryłę lodu. Zanurzyła się jak kamień w ciemną głębię. Toa uśmiechnął się, aby pogratulować sobie tak łatwego zwycięstwa, gdy usłyszał coś jak eksplozję. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył fragmenty lodu pędzące przez wodę. Pridak i Takadox strząsali resztki lodu z ramion. ** To najlepsze, co masz? - spytał Pridak. ** Nie wiem. A jesteście warci najlepszego? Toa użył mocy swej maski, wkładając w to więcej siły woli niż kiedykolwiek. Daleko pod nimi, długo martwe stworzenia zaczęły się ruszać, jakby życie wpłynęło do ich ciał. Ich oczy mrugnięciami strząsnęły z ciał wielowiekowy sen. Jeden za drugim, nie umarli podnosili się, z żądzą zemsty zasianą w sercach, pojedyncze grupy zaczęły płynąć w górę ku Toa, ustawiając się za nim w legiony ożywieńców. Niektórzy wyglądali tak samo potężnie jak w dniu, w którym umarli; inni mieli obrażenia zadane przez rekiny Takea. Razem było ich dosyć, by stanowić zagrożenie dla Barraki. Oddzielone ciemną wodą stanęły naprzeciw siebie dwie armie - jedna żywa, druga stanowiąca imitację życia. Pridak wypatrywał wszelkich oznak słabości. Nie zobaczył. **''Szanse są równe - powiedział w końcu.'' **''Nie sądzę - uśmiechnął się chłodno Toa, wskazując na swą armię. - Moja armia nie ma nic do stracenia.'' **''Kiedyś, to my Barraki rządziliśmy na lądzie, od Xia aż po Południowe wyspy. Ale potem odważyliśmy się sprzeciwić Wielkiemu Duchowi Mata Nui i zostaliśmy zesłani w głębiny na wieczność.'' **''Lecz, jeśli Maska o której mówi Kalmah jest rzeczywiście Maską Życia, uwolnilibyśmy się z tego okropnego miejsca i moglibyśmy podbić ponownie Świat!'' **''Maska Życia będzie należeć do Barraki!'' Linki zewnętrzne -Pridak Building Instructions on LEGO.com